Lust, Lies, and Love
by hellsangel4ever
Summary: kagome is a double agent sent to gain onigumo's trust and destroy him.but in order to do that she must destroy the inugang.but as she spends more time with them she starts to have doubts on her assignment.now kagome has a choice to make kill them or jeopo
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha is not mine kk

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's was a sunny Monday afternoon in Shikon High School. Also the very first day of school.

"School is a bore", said a red headed girl as she file her nails. She look around the table waiting for a reply.

"Yup nothing interesting ever happen here it's the same thing every year", boringly replied a girl with jet black hair tied in a neat ponytail .

The two boys Miroku and Kouga nodded their heads to the girls. While the Takahashi brothers just ignored them continuing their task. Sesshomaru was a year older than all of them. _'Can't wait for school to be over so I can finally attend college next year', _he thought. Inuyasha the younger brother kept on sleeping not hearing what anyone was saying. The group sat on a round table in the middle of the cafeteria, also known as the popular table. They were the most popular students in the whole school since forever. The boys were all wanted by all the girls in school even some guys are after them. Same goes for the only two girls in the group.

Inuyasha is the captain of the football team. Second best sword player in the whole school and all around hottie. Sesshomaru is the class president and the best sword player with a 4.0 grade average.

Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend also the co-captain of the football team and the captain of the baseball team. While Kouga and Inuyasha have known each other since they were in diapers they still have a few issues like over competiveness against each other. He's the captain of the soccer team and a playboy. Sango is Miroku's girlfriend since 6th grade. She's the assistant of the karate and weaponry teacher. She also does cheerleading for the heck of it. Ayame is not the brightest of the group. She's the captain of the cheerleader team and have been trying to get Kouga's attention since they began high-school. But it seems like lady luck ain't on her side.

"Ahum….may I have everyone's attention please", yelled Kaede an old lady who happens to be the principal. Kouga kick Inuyasha's leg underneath the table trying to wake him up. "WHAT whoever did that better hide", yelled a wide awake Inuyasha.

"Calm down I did it"

"Why you wingy wolf I'll….

"Shut up Inuyasha", said Sesshomaru

He looked up realizing the old wench was announcing something, he didn't understand.

"Now that I got everyone's attention", Kaede said giving Inuyasha a glare. "I would like to introduce a very bright new 11th grade. She's been living in Hawaii for some time now and I want everyone to welcome her warmly. She's the very first student in Shikon School from another country, although she is Japanese.", announced Kaede.

"Kagome Hirugashi please come in"

Everyone gasp at the beauty that walk in. She wore a tight leather mini skirt. With ankle length black boots. Her tiny bikini- like shirt hardly covered her big hooters. Kagome knowing what every boy was thinking about her gave a triumph smile knowing this is the reaction 'they wanted her to get'. But it still made her feel a bit sad knowing the thoughts running through the girls heads. This is how her life have always been but that doesn't mean she'll ever get used to it.

"Man is she hot", commented Kouga.

The rest including the two brothers just nodded their head in agreement.

'I never seen anyone so beautiful and sexy in my whole life.' Inuyasha gulp as he heard the angel say "YO" to everyone in the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review……………… It's really easy just type something and send.

They do not belong to me kk. Anywho I made Kagome lived in Hawaii cux this is where I live. I luv it here aahhh……. It's so beautiful it's almost like heaven on earth..


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and crew does not belong to me kk. Please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay" began Kaede. "Who would like to give Kagome a tour of the school".

Every boys in the room immediately raised there hands up with the exception of Sesshomaru who did not want to indulge any of his time showing someone he just met around. Even if that girl affected him physically it wasn't worthit...yet.It resulted to every girlin the cafeteriagiving Kagome dirty looks and snickered of being a slut, whore, and every nasty word they knew. Which for most of them wasn't a lot since there brains could hardly function anymore from all the hairspray they'd used. The boys with girlfriends where stomped at and promised a "talk to talk" later on.

"Stop staring at her boobs Miroku", said Sango before she slam her fist in his face making him unconscious.

"Darling, my sweetie, my queen you know you're the only one for me", Miroku said trying to get back on Sango's good sideafter regaining consciousness.

"Dude give it up"

Kouga raise his hands higher trying to get Kaede's attention. The boys almost out of there sit wishing they could give her the 'tour'. The scoldings of girlfriends and their boysfriend denials came ringing throughout the cafeteria.

"_Baby you know I wasn't staring at her ass"_

"_You cheating, scroundrel we are soooooooo broken up……again"_

"_Stop drooling you moron"_

"_Baby that hurts stop hitting me I swear I love only you"_

"Well, well, Kagome it seems like you're already popular", Kaede told her. Kagome's face turn bright red with embarrassment. No matter how much she tried to get used to people ogling her, it always surprise her how much unwanted attention she got from them. Knowing that acting skills we're required for her type of job which she was most skilled at really helped her get in the role of the character needed to complete the mission assign to her.

"Let's see how bout' ……….wow Inuyasha I never seen you volunteered for anything, okay you have the job", she told him making him turn as red as Kagome. "Aaaaawwwwwwww" responded the unlucky others.

Kagome noticing the evil glares she got from the room visibly shuddered. She didn't know which one was worst the lusty attention she got from the guys or the sneering hatred from the girls.

Putting her gaze at the person Kaede was talking to, she turned even redder almost making Kaede ask her if she was sicked until she realize it was just the usual reaction from meeting one of the Takahashi boys.

'_He's got to be the cutest guy I ever seen.'_

Inuyasha caught her checking him out and gave her his trademark smirk.

Kagome was about to spat at him for giving her that _I caught you checking me out look_, when the bell rang signaling the students for the last period of school.

While the rest of Inuyasha's crew ran to their class he approached Kaede and Kagome.

"Now Mr. Takahashi I trust her with you so don't do anything you normally do"

"Fine you old geezer"

Kaede chose to ignore the remark and told them to head on to class with a note incase they were late.

--------------------------------------------------

_Hallway_

After a long awkward silence Kagome broke the ice by saying so you're Inuyasha, I'm Kagome.

'_Oh stupid, stupid of course we know each other's name already, stupid, stupid'_

In her mind she mentally banged her head against the locker walls for her stupidity.

"Yeah I' am", he replied noticing her embarrassment. He finally got a real good look at her and realize she was more beautiful than he thought.

'Damn' he thought looking at her boobs.

He got so lost in his fantasy his groins started to harden.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you okay", Kagome asked knowing exactly where his thoughts were. She didn't missed his eyes on her boobs or the drool coming out of his mouth either. If it wasn't for her great control she would have been laughing by now.

"Huh…..oh sorry bout that, so since you're new here do you want to hang out after school with a couple of my friends or something", mumbling the last part.

"Oh my gosh of course yeah"

She was excited to befriend one of them so soon. She gave Inuyasha a fierce hug and kissed him on his cheek making him groan.

"We're here", he said returning the hug she was giving him. He felt so complete, so happy for the very first time. He never felt this way about a girl before especially a girl he just met. Inuyasha was almost afraid to think that he's falling steadily fast head over heels with this girl.

"Does this mean we're friends "Kagome said breaking the hug.

If he says no that would completely ruin the plans and she'll have to think of a better way to get close to him.

Bum out she just wants to be friends he told her unemotionally yes. Kagome squealed, happy that everything was working out perfectly, kissed him on the cheek again.

"Are you coming Inuyasha"

She started for their last period door looking back at Inuyasha. For some twisted reason both of them has the same scheduled with Inuyasha's other friends except for Sesshomaru. But the weirdest part was that their lockers neighbors. It's as if faith wants to bring them closer to each other or was it just the beginning of a carefully layed out plan.

Inuyasha stood at the same spot Kagome left him thinking about the friends issue. He didn't want to be just friends with her he wanted more, not just a physical relationship either where he fucks the girl and move on like what Kouga usually does. He actually wants a real relationship with her. With his mind set up to win this girl he hardly knows he walked to his class.

PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES……..


	3. Chapter 3

Please review…………..

But if u hav nothing nice 2 say then don't. I don't appreciate flames. No one does. I know u wouldn't 'huh'.

Inuyasha and crew does not belong to me kk.

Kagome sat to the front of Inuyasha and Kouga was next to him followed by Miroku. Sango and Ayame got a pass for cheerleading practice. The boys stared lustfully at Kagome's milky back trying to fight there erection.

'Remember dude you love Sango Sango Sango oh who I 'am kidding look at that body',Miroku let out a loud groan which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha and Kouga growled low at their throat finally noticing all the boys in the class were making goo goo eyes at Kagome.

Of course our beauty didn't know all of this for the fact that she was trying to get what her math teacher was teaching. Math was always her worse subject. She didn't really need to learn anything during one of her assignments that acquired her to go to school. But she thought since she's doing it might as well be great at it. Raising her hands,

"Mr.Athem I don't know what your talking about".

All the boys snapped their mouth shut upon hearing the siren voice of Kagome. While the girls try not to strangle her.

"Okay Ms.Hirugashi what don't you get", asked her teacher.

"Everything", was Kagome's mumbled response. " I'm not really good at math actually I stink at it".

" Then I'll assign you a student tutor", he shuffled to his desk paper finally finding the right one he yelled,

"Haha here's the perfect tutor for you after school Ms.Hirugashi go to Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi's house he will be helping you with math, I'll inform him now, everyone work on page 67 problem 2, I'll be back in a sec". Going out to Sesshomaru's class to tell him of his new job as a tutor to Ms.Higurashi for math. Kagome couldn't believe her luck she now has two perfect opportunities to get close to two of the subjects. Maybe this mission of hers will be over sooner than she thought. She really hope so for the sake of him. Realizing she was thinking about him again Kagome got a sad pathetic look on her face that made her look like a wet cat. The look was quickly masked by the innocent perkyness before anyone could glimpse at it.

'_I can't think about him now. If I do I might lose it and that's never good. Pull yourself together Kagome, you can do this or else you know what'll they'll do to him'._

The class started to wonder about the new girl again.

'_She's coming to my house I can't believe it she'll be going to my house after school, Oh my god my room is a mess and I just fired my personal maid. What if she thinks I'm a slob'_.

"Oh right", Inuyasha said to himself. He realize that she was there to meet his brother for math tutoring. But that doesn't mean he couldn't try to get on her good side after all there both friends now. Inuyasha snickered making Kouga look at him with dismayed.

'I wonder what the mutt is thinking it better not be about my new woman', Kouga started growling.

"Okay class listen up you'll be working on page 68 to 75 all problems for homework tonight with the exception of Ms.Hirugashi." said Mr.Athem finally coming back. Everyone in the class besides Kagome groan out loud. Her not doing the assignment only made the girls more jealous and angry at her.

"I know, I know it's the first day of school but we have to review so stop complaining".

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The door open revealing Sesshomaru looking like a god, the girls sigh and hiked up their shirts and skirts trying to get him to notice them.

Sesshomaru sophisticatedly snorted at their pitiful attempts. He wouldn't touch them with a ten feet pole.

"Mr.Athem I'm here to pick up the student I'm going to tutor".

"But Mr.Takahashi its not even after school yet don't you have class", said Mr. Athem

"I thought that we could get an early start and I'm done with the class work anyways"

"Very well Mr.Takahashi take her if you must".

'Oh I will', thought Sesshomaru uncharacteristically.

'_Whoa where did that come from I'm not usually like this………..must be hormones'._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Library……._

"So to get the answer you must cross multiply and then divide to get x", Sesshomaru told Kagome while he pace back and forth with his hands behind his back like a commanding officer.

Frustrated Kagome tried to get his meaning but its like there's a huge hole in her brain that all subjects concerning math just falls through never to be seen again.

"Aaarrggh Sesshomaru I just don't get this okay…..whenever anything that concerns math is being said there's like this buzzing noise in my ears that keeps me from hearing the info", complained the very aggravated girl. Sesshomaru would have laugh at her discription if not for the annoyance he felt.

"Ahhhhh…..Kagome its all in you head. I know you can do this so please just try I never said please in my whole life but I'm rapidly getting tired of your insolence complaints. I swear to everthing mighty if I hear you complain again I won't be responsible for my actions.", Sesshomaru growled fiercely almost not getting the words out.

Before Kagome could sassily retort a booming voice that filled her spine with shivers of fears stop her.

"My, my, the great Sesshomaru losing his cool over a girl how interesting indeed."

Please review please review . I know that I'm sort making all the boys love her but this is my story so if u no like no read but don't give me flames kk. I KNOW MY ENGLISH SOUNDS OFF BUT I CAME FROM HAWAII WE SPEAK PIDGIN HERE. ALSO CUZ I LIVED 10 YEARS OF MY 15 YEARS LIFE IN PHILLIPINES WITH NO KNOWLEDGE OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE. SO PLEASE PARDON MY ENGLISH.


End file.
